Thank you
by KlaineKissesForAll
Summary: Blaine!Jock Takes Kurt out on a date and they hit off right away!


Blaine Anderson, the most popular jock in Mckinley, walked into the library with a few of his friends who were looking to tease the nerds in there. It was something Blaine never joined in with but he walked along behind. He glanced around the library and his eyes landed on Kurt Hummel, otherwise known as the most gorgeous boy in the world who Blaine was hopelessly in love with. Kurt blushed when they made eyesight staring back down at his book quickly. He really liked Blaine like he loved Blaine, but he was way out of his league. Blaine walked over to Kurt's table, slipping away from his friends without them noticing. He sat down in the chair opposite Kurt and dropped his backpack down on the floor "hey" he said with a warm smile.

"Hi." Kurt smiles marking his book before closing it. Blaine had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

Blaine stares back for a moment, caught up in his eyes before snapping back to reality "How are you?" he asked softly.

Kurt was a bit confused why he was talking to him. What happen if one of his friends found out? "Fine, what about yourself?"

"I'm great now thanks" Blaine grinned and leant one elbow in the desk, he propped his head up on his hand and smiled over at Kurt.

Kurt bites his lip a bit nervous, but smiles back. "So..." he was going to make Blaine think he was socially awkward or something.

Blaine frowned slightly and furrowed his eyebrows. "Kurt, what's wrong. Am I bothering you? I'm sorry, I can go if you'd like." He said softly and concerned.

"Oh no, it's fine, really." Kurt said quickly. Great now he thought he was bothering him. When actually he had been dying to talk to him.

Blaine tried to look at Kurt's face properly, still frowning "then what's wrong? You seem a little... I don't know, anxious... scared?" he sounded upset and worried for Kurtz

"Nothing, I'm fine, I'm just a bit confused why you're talking to me." Kurt admits quietly, embarrassed.

Blaine smiled a bit and shrugged. "Just came over to say hi. I didn't know why you were sitting alone and you're so nice I thought you deserve to not be alone."

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to be rude or anything." Kurt ruined it. Blaine didn't even like him like he did. He was just one of those really nice guys who happened to be really hot.

Blaine shook his head "No, you didn't seem rude at all. Seriously, relax, I know the other guys on the team can be total jerks but I'm really not like them I promise." he spoke softly with a charming smile.

"Okay." Kurt took a deep breath trying not to make it obvious. "Thanks." Kurt smiles lightly at Blaine.

Blaine smiled softly back "Look, I was wondering if you were free to go on a date tonight?" he asked confidently but softly.

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I'd love too." He really hoped this wasn't a joke, or he may just have to hire Santana to kill them.

"Great!" Blaine smiled enthusiastically and slid a piece of paper across the table "Here's my number, so call me maybe?" he rolled his eyes "That sounded okay in my head."

Kurt laughs softly. "We can't say anything without some stupid pop song ruining it."

Blaine laughed and nodded "Well call me and text me your address, so I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Okay." Kurt smiles brightly.

Blaine stood up and slung his bag over his back "I've got to go but... I'll see you tonight" he leant down to gently kiss Kurt's cheek before walking back over to his friends and out of the library.

Oh my god Blaine Anderson just asked him out, and kissed his cheek. He felt like a fangirl who had just been tweeted by their idol. He could stop smiling the rest of the day not even when a shushie was thrown at him. Blaine sat at home that night after he'd got dressed and ready. He had his phone in his hands and waited for his call or text from Kurt. Kurt got ready and decided it would be best to call Blaine, so he dialed the number, took a few deep breathes before pressing Call, placing his phone next to his ear.

Blaine answered straight away "Hey gorgeous, so you're still good for tonight?"

Kurt smiles because he called him gorgeous, and Blaine picked up so quickly, and his answer. "Of course."

"Brilliant. I'm really looking forward to it. So, I'll be there in an hour, text me your address." he said enthusiastically.

"Okay, I'll see you then." Kurt chirped happily.

"Bye handsome" Blaine hung up and waited for Kurt to text his address. Kurt quickly texted Blaine his address now he had to wait. Blaine showed up at the Hummel's house at exactly 7 with the latest issue of vogue and a yellow rose in hand. He adjusted his powder yellow bowtie and straightened out his dark green dress shirt, knocking on the door.

Kurt opened the door as soon as he heard the knock. "Hey." Kurt smiles widely when he sees Blaine.

Blaine handed Kurt the gifts and kissed his cheek again "These are for you" he looked Kurt up and down "You look amazing."

"Thank you, that's extremely kind. So do you." Kurt smiles widely hugging Blaine.

Blaine offered his arm and looked over at his car "we best get going, don't want to be too late." he said with a smile.

Kurt took his arm. "Where are we going?"

Blaine tapped his nose "It's a surprise" he smiled.

"Thank you." Kurt smiles at Blaine. He opened the door for Kurt to get into the car with another quick kiss to his cheek. "You're such a gentlemen." Kurt smiles.

Blaine smiled and closed the door for him before walking to the drivers seat "Hint, it's outside" he said as he got into the car and buckled up. He pulled out of the drive and began the journey.

"Hmmm outside, does it involve horses?"

"Nope" Blaine shook his head "Oh and don't worry I brought coats and blankets."

"Good I don't like horses very much."

Blaine laughed "And if it gets to cold we can sit in the car and I'll cuddle you back to warmth."

"I'd be okay with that." Kurt smiles at Blaine.

Blaine smiled back "I wouldn't be complaining."

"Hope not." Kurt mumbles. "Is it on a hill?" he asks.

Blaine shakes his head "Stop asking questions, it's a surprise!" he giggled.

Kurt giggles "Okay, okay, but I like asking questions..."

Blaine pulls up in a car park just by a forest "Okay, we're here. It's just a short walk, okay?"

"Alright, are they're going to be werewolves?" Kurt couldn't help himself, but tease Blaine with a silly question.

"Maybe" Blaine giggled and got out of the car, he picked up a big bag from the back before walking round to open the door for Kurt.

"Okay I'm guessing that's full of werewolf kill weapons and we're hunt werewolves. That's sound interesting." Kurt giggles.

Blaine laughed and pulled Kurt into his arms, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist "Or it could be full of coats, blankets and snacks incase you get hungry." he giggled.

"Or that." Kurt giggles allowing Blaine to lead the way, because he had no clue where he was.

Blaine kept one arm around Kurt's waist as they walked and held him close, leading him down a path "I think you'll find what we're actually doing interesting as well."

"Bird watching like old people, but we make up names for the birds we see because that's more fun?" Kurt asks.

"You're crazy" he laughed and leant over to kiss Kurt's cheek "and just about the mist adorable thing ever."

Kurt giggles. "You're sane, as far as I can tell..." Kurt raises an eyebrow glad that he can joke with Blaine.

"I am not sane!" Blaine laughed and led Kurt through a clearing to a playground in a field. Families were all around having picnics and bonfires.

"No one is love. Oooh this lovely." Kurt whispers looking around at the other families sitting around fires, some were eating.

Blaine smiled and nodded. "I come here every Friday and play with the kids so the parents can have a break. It's my special spot." he waved at a few kids who were screaming his name.

"You're so nice."

Blaine laughed and led Kurt over to a tree on the far side of the park, he laid out a blanket and pulled Kurt into a tight hug, his arms around his waist "and you're perfect."

Kurt smiles whispers "You're the perfect one." then kisses Blaine lightly.

Blaine smiled and sat down on the blanket, pulling Kurt onto his lap and nuzzling his head into his neck "No, no, no, you are"

Kurt laughs, "No one is going to win this." Kurt smiles staring at the rest of the park.

Blaine kissed Kurt's neck gently. "We both know it's you who's perfect, baby." A few little girls ran over and sat in front of the boys. Blaine peeked out from Kurt's neck and smiled. "Hello, ladies. You look stunning today!" The girls blushed and giggled. "Thank you." They all said shyly.

Kurt smiles sweetly at the girls "Hi, what's your name?"

They all answer one at a time "Chloe"

"Emma"

"Emily" Blaine smiles and kisses each of them on the forehead "Girls, this is Kurt" he pulled Kurt closer on his lap "He's very special to me so you gave to be extra nice to him." Kurt smiles at the children, then at Blaine.

"Do you kiss and cuddle?" Chloe asked and Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek and nodded.

Emily spoke next "Is he your prince?"

Blaine nodded again "My prince charming." Kurt smiles at the three girls not really sure what he was suppose to talk about with him. He'd never dealt with children before. Blaine smiled softly "Can me and Kurt have some alone time please?" they all giggled and nodded "Bye Blaine" they chorused before skipping away and Blaine nuzzled his head back into Kurt's neck.

"You're really good with children." Kurt whispers holding Blaine's hand in his.

Blaine squeezed his hand softly "So many of the girls want to kiss me and I'm like uh, no." he giggled "I'll just have to tell them I'm taken." he kissed Kurt's neck. Kurt laughs rolling his head a bit giving him more room. Blaine pressed a few more light kisses to his neck "You're amazing" he whispered as he pulled his head back and rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder still holding him close on his lap.

"You're wonderful." Kurt whispers squeezing Blaine's hand.

Blaine smiled and blushed a little. He laud down and pulled Kurt next to him "The stars will come out soon" he whispered, looking up at the dark night sky.

"I love stars." Kurt whispers without really thinking staring up at the sky.

Blaine smiled and wrapped his arms around Kurt, laying with him "Me too. Are you cold?"

"No, but we can cuddle anyway." Kurt whispers resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine smiled and kissed the top of Kurt's head gently "All the families will start going home soon but we can stay" Blaine said as a little boy came and sat next to where the pair laid.

"Okay."

The boy whispered in Blaine ear and Blaine laughed "This is Kurt and yes, I do love him"

The boy smiled as he got up "Bye Blaine, bye Kurt." he ran of and Blaine turned his full attention back to Kurt. Kurt smiles at Blaine and kisses his cheek.

Blaine smiles back "The families are starting to leave" he glanced at them and waved at the kids.

"Are you planning to kill me when we're alone?"

"Yep, I'm planning to cuddle you to death" he giggled.

"That sounds pleasant." Kurt laughs

Blaine giggled and kissed Kurt's hair "I'd love to bring you here again next week if you can come."

"I'd love too."

Blaine smiled and cuddled up to Kurt "The stars are coming out" he pointed up.

"My thoughts are stars I cannot fathom into constellations..." Kurt whisper staring into the sky smiling at the first few. Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's cheek gently, gazing up at the sky. Kurt rests his head on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine smiled softly, arms wrapped around Kurt and whispered in his ear "I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt whispers too caught in the moment to overthink it. Blaine smiled and squeezed him close before leaning in and gently pressing their lips together. Kurt closes his eyes kissing him back. Blaine smiled as he pulled away slowly "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Existing"

"Same to you." Kurt smiles.

**Did you like it? It was short and ultra sweet!**

**Please leave a comment if you'd like!**

**XOXO**


End file.
